


Her Champion

by BridgetteTheFuqBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Most) Everyone is gay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Minor F/F/F, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pack Dynamics, Shapeshifting, f/f - Freeform, medival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteTheFuqBoi/pseuds/BridgetteTheFuqBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with her, from the first glance its always been her. I would do anything and everything for her. I would fight an entire battalion blindfolded if she asked. Anything to be by her side.</p><p> </p><p>Basically a gay medival fanfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo you decided to read this gay shit? Awesome, hope you like it! Oh and another thing, all thoughts are in italics. This is going to be a bit short... so, sorry?

_Whoosh_ , my breath leaves in a gentle sigh, the arrow thunking firmly into the target. I breath back in, pulling in cool clean air, a steady confident breath as draw another arrow from its leather quiver on my back. My eyes shut focusing on the silence of the people, the noise of the trees just beyond the arena, my eyes slowly open, _Whoosh_ , my fingers paint my cheek as I fire another arrow splitting the first, both dead in the middle of the target. The final shot, a tie-breaker and I feel my chest swell with pride, my more feral alpha side aching to come out and declare its victory. Most likely by violently murdering my last opponent whom I had just conquered in the last trial. The crowd behind me screams and roars in excitement, fists pumping in the air feet slamming into the ground of the arena’s seats as a chant rises to the sky. I can hear my pack’s yowls above them, baying my name as if I were a god myself.

“ATHENADORA !” 

“ATHENADORA !”

They howl and yell my name, hailing it to the gods,yet none of it matters, only she does. I lay my gaze on her, fretting, stressing about how she feels. I glance up locking my silver eyes with her’s, that gorgeous blonde hair of hers flowing down her shoulders and glass blue eyes that made the sky look dull, were shining with delight, smiling and yelling with the rest of the kingdom. 

That’s when I throw my head back, my tangled and bloody brown hair falling away from my face, “ ALL HAIL VIKARIA!” I howl over the other’s. The masses lose it and begin to shout that as well until the queen speaks, “ Athendora Bohinan of the Fisaria pack, you have won. What prize do you pick? Anything you would like could be yours.” I regarded the Queen and the princess Ihabella, then i cast my eyes over the arena, over my last living opponent and out of 50 men I had either stabbed or mutilated, he was the one I hated most. He was the captain of the royal guard, a tall thickly muscled man who was missing teeth and had a very violent unfair demeanor. This putrid-asinine man, was the reason I had to kill all these poor people. He was an abuser, he hit his wife, her hurt the princess-nobody but me knew- he beat my pack out of their land, this man deserved nothing but torture. My lips curled into a vicious snarl, the whole guard was corrupt and I knew my pack was ready to take control and everyone who was able to fight trained. 

I called out to the queen in an icy, confident voice, “ I wish to replace Calltin Fursear as the captain of the royal guard and packmates of mine to replace all under his command, my Queen.” I give her a respectful bow, holding it until she responded. My body aches though and the simple action puts a strain on the whip marks down my back, the ones that had shredded my armour and so in return i turned that man into an unrecognizable pile of flesh. This made me notice my other wounds, the big ones, such as a long deep gash down my left leg and a vicious cut that had just barely missed my eye.

“ Athendora Bohinan, shall be known henceforth as the royal guard, everyone under Calltin Fursear’s command return your shields immediately.” I gazed at the Queen until she finished and as soon as she did, as soon as the last word left her lips I howled long and loud. My pack joined me and a few of my human friends gave it a go as well, the noise rising into a high victorious melody. Then my bloodied body gave out and I collapsed into the earth.

I woke up in a panic, scrambling at the soft furs under me, “ Fuck where the hell am I !” I bellow in panic, going to push out of my bed, only to feel strong, sure hands shove me back into the bed, “ Calm down ‘dora you’re in the med tent. Gettin fixed up and all that, yah passed out on the battlefield.” My friend and mentor Bridgette Gavila, stares down at me with a smug smile, “ Told yah you couldn't walk out of there.” She adds afterwards and for a few seconds I’m quiet, then I just start to laugh, hard my eyes watering and my chest heaving as I wheeze with my friend.

“ Oh Bri, you’re most definitely gonna be my second in command, help me keep the puppies in line huh?” I coo to the other alpha and she laughs a bit more, and for that little time everything is ok, i'm young again, a simple puppy brawling playfully with her friend. 

Nobody depends on me, nobody needs me, then the paradise is ruined as the tent flaps rustle and in steps Ihabella, in all her royal glory, “ Good, you are not deceased.” I just roll my eyes at the formality of her tone. “ Yes my princess?” I smile up at her, gently pushing Bridgette away from me, giving her the packs private signal- a gentle curl of my fingers then flashing my claws- to go. She slides to her feet and calmly walks away as Ihabella sits down on the edge of my cot. She sighs and shakes her head reaching a hand out to gently brush my matted, still bloody hair away from my face, " Your're stupid." 

"Well, You're in a good mood." 

" Why wouldn't I be, its not like my most loyal and trusted friend almost got her self killed." She snarls angrily, baring her teeth in a pretty scary fashion for a human. I shiver a bit in fear but smile at her all the same.

" I told you to trust me Bella." I murmur to her, stretching out of my bed to give her a tight hug, " i will never leave you, not even if the gods them selves damned me to hell."

" You're so stupid athena." She whispers quietly, then to her guard she shouts," let no one in but the doctor!" The man replies with a yes ma`am. Ihabella nods at this and slowly begins to strip, pulling off her royal gown easily. Then she removes her under dress, leaving her in a soft fur lined chest wrap and soft looking panties. My eyes greedily take in her every soft pale curve as she squirms into bed with me.

" Yah know, you gotta be careful or i'll-mmf!" I begin to tease her, only to be shut up by a soft kiss, from those pretty pink lips.

" Go to bed my Knight."

" Anything for you my Princess."


	2. Time to rest (yeah right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athendora gets a startle
> 
> Ihabella starts bein a lil bitch.
> 
> (sorry not sorry) 
> 
> Also lowkey clexa quote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again i actually figured out how to use italics so yay 
> 
>  
> 
> Also the gods named so far are 
> 
> Corsinian= god of war
> 
> Narcia= god of mercy
> 
> Also this is gonna be a slow burn of sorts.

I wake with a low grunt, annoyed by the cool air on my skin and the lack of a body pressed against mine. I lay still, blinking up at the top of the tent, which looks light and sunny. I sigh loudly stretching and arching my back hearing the joints pop and crack, wincing as my stretching pulls on my closed wounds. I murmur quietly luxuriating in the feel of the soft furs that surround my battered body. Then I began to gently rub my hand through them, fingers splayed, dragging through the flower smelling bed sheets, searching for my Princess. I sigh happily as my searching fingers hit a soft hand , _she didn’t leave_ , I purr in my head, relief filling my body. 

I happily twist and roll my injured body over to face the lady, excited to see what she looks like sleeping. Ihabella's sleeping form meets my eyes, _ooh pretty_ , my very literate and detailed thoughts purr happily. I trace my eyes over her as well as my hand, my fingers teasing through her tangled blonde hair. I smirk happily, wincing a bit afterwards as even that motion hurt, and shift my body closer to hers. I go slowly trying to be as careful as I could be, so I didn't wake her. 

Ihabella whimpered loudly in her sleep, kicking her legs a bit and shaking her head, “No... No!” she grunted in her sleep. I clasped my hands around her wrists gently then I bit my lip hard as she kept thrashing , _well this isn't working_. So I pushed against her, scooting my body closer grunting in pain when her thrashing foot caught my junk, _Sweet Narica that fucking hurts_ , I whimpered to myself. I lay there clutching myself before I grunt finally able to draw the thrashing human a close enough to where her kicks stopped. I then push my nose gently into her hair wrapping my body around hers gently rubbing my fingers through the short soft hair at the base of her neck. She calms down almost immediately going limp against my body, _she must feel safe with me_. 

So I pat around for the top furs, the ones that she must have kicked off herself and me. When I find them, I drag the furs back over us and close my eyes again, but something keeps me from sleep. A soft sweet scent that fills my nose and makes me drool, _what is that_ , i think to myself as I begin to search for it. First I begin to sniff the air curiously, nostrils flaring as I draw in the delicious flowery smell. Then my curious my nose draws me closer to Ihabella, I grunt in confusion as I nosed my way through Ihabella's hair, the scent drawing me down, until I reach her soft cheeks. 

_Why the holy fuck does she reek like an omega?_ I growl to myself in confusion and of course the low rumbling noise wakes up Ihabella.

“ What in the name of Corsinian are you growling about.” she grumbles, moving to push herself up on one arm and her sleep filled blue eyes find mine. Filling with confusion as i snarl louder when she meets my gaze.

“ You’re an omega” I state simply in a cold voice, “ Why the hell didnt you tell me!” I snap at her failing at keeping the anger out of my voice. The betrayal rang loudest, stabbing at my heart like a jagged knife. In my pack loyalty and honesty were our most important values, keeping something from your pack mate didn't happen. Her lying to me was the equivalent of spitting at a royals feet, it made me burn with hurt and anger. My eye got dark and hard, lips peeled back in an angry snarl.

“wHAT-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!” She yowled in surprise, eyes going wide as her scent spikes in panic.

“Don't you fucking lie to me.” I snarl in an ice cold voice, my shoulders pulled back in a domineering gesture. She flinches back away from me and begins to scoot backwards towards the edge of the cot, her eyes wide, not in fear of me, but of dread at being found out.

“ I-I'm not… ,” she stares at me trying to formulate a lie fast enough, “Fine i'm a fucking omega you nosey wolf.” She relents under my hard stare, not used to seeing it at aimed at her. Her head twists away from me in a semi submissive gesture and her shoulders drop as well, “ I know how important truth is to you wolves but my mother would not allow me to tell you.” She whispers wincing at how flimsy the explanation was even to her own ears.

“ I'm glad you're not lying anymore” I state in a neutral voice, my eyes still trained on her, as i draw in the scent more and more. Suddenly i shake my head hard, trying to rid myself of her fragrance. As soon as it's mostly gone I let out a sigh of relief and rise from the bed, clad only in my sleep shorts I pace around the room looking for clothes. When I find them I begin to get dressed, silently thanking Bridgette for leaving me my armour and weapons.

As i slowly begin to tug on each piece starting with my chest wrap, i growl “ You don't have to say “you wolves” … you're one too.” I then wince as my wraps dig into the lashes on my back, “ Besides, you've told me plenty of things your mother has never even heard of, you didn't trust me plain and simple, lucky for me you're a shit liar…. Or i'm just good at reading you.” I then pull up the soft under suit, used to keep my skin from chafing against the armour. “ Maybe i can read you so well because I know you… hmm oh wait can't be that one.” I snarl out as i begin to pull on my soft but tough leather pants. 

She flinches at that one finally looking away from me and beginning to play with furs between her fingers. I finish up getting dressed and i stuff my sword in its holster, lastly I slide on my Captain of the Guard cape newly admonished with the symbol of my pack, _huh guess i shoulda ask how long i was out…_.

As i begin to step out of the tent i hear Ihabella yelp, “ Hey! Where the hell do you think your going!” She jumps to her feet going to run after, i simply hold up my hand and shake my head.

“ I'm going to do my job Ihabella … may we meet again,” I hum the phrase the pack used when you were going to be gone for a while. Then i leave my head high and my body postured in a confident manner.

I don't look back even as I hear her screaming at me, yelling every swear word she knows, but i just keep walking, you don't betray a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what yah think, oh also i can either update almost everyday with short chapters, or i can update 2 a week with long chapters... tell me what you prefer! Also would you like to hear about athendora during her 5 or so years without ihabella or not? Also smut, yay or nay?


	3. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is nsfw ... so yeah also Athenadora is secretly a huge dork in bed

**6 months later**

“ And as I was … Athenadora?” _Get back here athenadora!_ “Are you ok?” _Don't you dare leave me!_ “Athena!” 

My head jerks towards Bridgette as she slams her hand roughly against the wooden table to get my attention. My gaze meets hers and she gives me a soft smirk but her eyes trace my face in a very concerned manner. 

“Hey, I lost you for a second there… are you ok Athena?”

“ Yeah … yeah i'm great just, exhausted yah know? Being the captain is … well it sure is work” I snicker, gently itching my fingers through my hair. She nods to the opening of the tent, gesturing with her hand as well, “ Go to bed then Captain, we need you well rested for tomorrow.”

I sigh softly, “ Are you sure Bridgette? I just want to be ready.”

“ Yes Athena go to bed, ok?” 

“ Fine, I shall be in my tent if you need me.” I begin to walk away, grunting in a bit of pain at the pop in my joints, _fuck I **was** there for a while_. I hear bridgette yell as I exit the tent, “ I won't need you, go to bed yah half-dead wolf!” I shake my head and chuckle as I push aside the tent flap and walk slowly to my tent.

I inhale quietly as I walk, hungrily dragging in the clean air before its spoiled with the smell of fear, blood and tears. I also listen intently to the soft sound of birds and insects, the soft chatter of people, my people, moving around the village preparing for the fight tomorrow. Before all I can hear is the clash of swords, war cries ringing through the air. I will be the reason for this, The cries of the injured will be on my shoulders, _ugh what am I doing. What am I doing to these … no, no this is right, we will be much stronger than they are, **we will win**_ , I nod to myself stepping into my warm tent. 

“ Hello Captain.” 

I let out a bark of surprise and whipping out my sword, I level it at the intruders throat, only to realize that it's just an unarmed woman. She was clad though, in very revealing silk, that accented her large chest and wide hips. It also brought out the deep green in her eyes, and made her red hair look like fire. I blush, not because of her dress -or face- but, because I was frustrated that I didn't hear her before I even walked in, _guess I am tired_.

“Why are you in my tent?” I grunt at her, lowering my sword and shoving it back in its sheathe so I can move past her. As I try and sidestep her, she grabs my wrist gently,“ I was sent her to service you, in anyway you need.” She says in a provocative tone with a suggestive wink.

“I-I did not request… ah that.” I stutter out my face getting steadily redder, _You're supposed to be captain dumbass, get it together_ , My inner alpha snarls at me. She moves closer to me placing her other hand on my shoulder pulling at the buckles on my armour. I yelp and push her hands away from me carefully, “ I would prefer if you did not do that, I do not need … service.”

“ But captain, I would enjoy doing this, please.” Her fingers tease along the line of my pants and I can already feel my body reacting just at that simple touch. Pushing against my shorts, my member pleading to be touched, _fuck no I seriously…. can’t_.

“ Are you sure? You don't…. Don't have to.” i murmur trying half heartedly to escape but i didn't really want to, _It has been a while… fuck it i’m doin’ it_. 

She smiles excitedly when i push my hips into her touch, letting out a soft “ Alright, fine you can touch me.”

“My name is Nyra …. Where should I start captain~?” Her fingers continue to rub the soft spot just above my pants, making my stomach clench … as well as making other parts twitch.

“ Ah um could…. You could just start with my cock I guess.” I stumble over my words, wincing when the word “cock” slips from my mouth. She sniggers quietly and begins to pull me out of my armour, starting with my shoulders and working her way down. The buckles are slowly snapped open making me more and more excited. When the last piece from my upper armour is removed I turn a bit red under her gaze, the hungry predatory stare of it, _Take control you weakling!_ my alpha sneers at me. But then her fingers are pulling away my chest wrap, fingers brushing against my sensitive nipples and I am reminded once again how long it been. 

So I push into her touching allowing her to move as she pleases. Panting softly as she traces my scars and brushes the pads of her thumbs across the stiff little buds on my chest.

“ Oh captain, you're very sensitive, and already hard.” She coos to me and I nod in embarrassment biting my lip hard. She smiles and pushes me gently back towards my bed and when my knees catch the edge of it I fall onto the soft furs, landing on my ass my legs open. Nyra smiles again and pulls my pants away leaving me clad only in a tight pair of cotton based shorts (they were fucking expensive). I brace myself back with my hands, fingers gripping the sheets tight in anticipation. My hips lifted up quickly as she pull the shorts off promptly, my length happy to be bouncing free of its tight confinements.

“ You can grab my head if you want captain~ I can take it.” She hums to me in a smug voice as her fingers curl around the base of my dick. I moaned at the sudden contact, and my hips thrust forward eagerly into her palm. After that small gesture, she lowered her head and swirled her tongue around the head of my dick catching the small amount of pre-cum that had beaded at my tip and I let out a pleasure filled groan.

“Mmm you taste so nice captain,” she purred in a sultry manner slowly moving her hand up and down the length of my member which made my skin flex and twitch happily. I let a low groan as her hand speed up its pace, and her lips wrapped around my tip.

“Ah fuck that… that's good.” I grunt in surprise, bucking my hips and pushing my cock further into her mouth, enjoying the hot wetness of her mouth around me. She smiles the best she can and lowers her head farther taking more of me into her mouth, “fuck Nyra.” I whimper loudly pushing up on my toes shoving myself further her into her mouth. My body bows over her as i grab onto the back of her head and after a few quick pumps i'm coming, my length buried down her throat and a feral snarl spilling from my lips

 

After I come back to my senses I let out a yelp of surprise and pull out of her mouth, “ Shit shit i'm so sorry I didn’t…. Mean to do that i'm sorry, You just … it's been so long since i've even touched myself.” I apologize rapidly as she catches her breath and swallows what i spilled into her mouth.. _That was too fast, you're like a pup, you're supposed to be **the** Alpha, not some teenager during her first time_ I huff at myself irritated with my body.

 

“ Hey hey it's ok captain, I'm not hurt but I am quite flattered that you came that fast.” She chuckles softly, pushing me back down onto the bed. I sigh and sit back, collecting myself and calming myself down, running my fingers through my hair, the soft texture calming me down. Then I take a deep breath in and just get right back up. I turn around and bend over my bed grabbing one of my bigger furs. Then I turn back around and pull the girl to her feet gently. She furrows her brows in confusion and opens her mouth to talk but I just shush her and drape the soft rusty brown fur over her shoulders, making sure it will cover her body, “ I would like it if you left please Nyra, though this was fun I need to be rested for tomorrow.” I state in a cool voice as i usher her towards my tent opening leaving no room for argument.

“ A-alright captain… but just to let you know we believe in you ok? All of us.” She says in a soft kind tone and her eyes confident. I give her a small grin, one that rarely turns up my lips, but it's there.

“ Thank you Nyra, Thank you very much.” I sigh softly watching her as she leaves, until she disappears from my sight and when she does i slide back into my tent and bury my tired body under layers of my furs, falling asleep almost as soon as i stop moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you thought.


End file.
